


kiss now, details later

by luminoussbeings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Someone Help Them, canon??? what canon, leia joined the ghost fam at some point, she and sabine are roommates, they're both hella into each other but Just Don't Realize it, they're both super gay and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoussbeings/pseuds/luminoussbeings
Summary: “Leia,” Sabine’s voice crackled over the comm, “I need you to come down to the cargo hold and make out with me.”“What?!”aka the fake dating sableia fic that no one asked for





	

Sabine crouched behind a fuel cell, hardly daring to breathe. She wracked her brain, trying desperately to think of a better option.  Faking her death? No, if they thought she was dead, someone might paint over her murals. Murder? Tempting, but Hera would probably be mad. Opening the airlock and embracing the cold vacuum of space? Another attractive option, but there was always the chance that he’d hear the commotion and jump out after her, defeating the whole purpose.

Finally, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cell, accepting the truth. There was no other choice. _Leia, forgive me,_ she thought, and pressed the button on her comm.  

* * *

 Leia disentangled her hands from her hair, wincing. Nothing was as painful as undoing her elaborate braids, except perhaps plaiting them the first place. Not that she’d ever admit that to Sabine, who was perpetually mocking her for the amount of time she spent in front of the tiny mirror she’d installed in their shared cabin the first day she moved in.

Leia didn’t blame her, though. Sabine was Mando to the core, and Mando women certainly didn’t waste time on such frivolities as updos and knots. Probably wouldn’t even fit under the helmet. But Leia was as Alderaanian as Sabine was Mando, and with each plait she spun into her hair, she felt a thousand years of Alderaan’s history in her fingertips.

Her comm beeped in the tone she’d programmed for Sabine, interrupting her musings. Leia rolled her eyes. The Ghost was all of a quarter klick— was it really that difficult for Sabine to just talk to her in person?

“Leia,” Sabine’s voice crackled over the comm. “I need you to come down to the cargo hold and make out with me.”

“ _What!?_ ”

“ _Shhh_. It’s Ezra; he’s getting worse. He was making eyes at me _all_ through dinner and literally tailed me to my studio. I managed to shake him for the moment, but I know he’s looking for me and when he finds me, he _will_ ask me out.”

“Ooh,” Leia groaned in sympathy. “That boy _really_ needs to learn how to take a hint.”

“I know! Now get your _shebs_ down here and kiss me before I’m trapped into an awkward confrontation with a horny teenage boy, okay?”

“And how will that help anything, exactly?”

 Sabine gave a frustrated sigh, as if her plan should be obvious. “Besides Hera, you’re the only one he’s scared of— which, by the way, really pisses me off—so if he thinks we’re a thing, he’ll _have_ to leave me alone.”

“Um,” Leia said. “Are you sure about this? Wouldn’t this mean we’d have to keep up the act, like, indefinitely…”

“Kiss now, details later!” Sabine’s voice shifted and adopted an uncharacteristically pleading tone. “Leia, _please_. You’re my only hope.” 

“Okay, okay!” she grumbled, shutting off the lights and heading out of the cabin. “But I’m warning you, I haven’t brushed my teeth since dinner and you know how _pungent_ Zeb’s cooking can be.”

“Leia, you could’ve just gargled with a Dagobah swamp and I’d still prefer that to dealing with Ezra.”

“I might have to disagree with you on that one.” Leia let herself down the ladder, quickly stowing away her comm as she spotted Ezra hanging around the cargo bay. “Oh, hey, Ezra,” she said, trying to sound casual. “Have you seen Sabine around?”

“She’s right down in the corridor behind the second fuel cell,” he replied immediately. Leia raised an eyebrow, and Ezra flushed. “I mean, I think. Actually, I have no idea! She could be anywhere, I wasn’t…” he trailed off lamely, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, we’re both in luck, because here she comes now,” Leia nodded over his head, and he whirled to face Sabine, his hands fluttering nervously by his sides. Leia felt an unexpected stab of pity for the poor kid; he really had it bad.

“Lei-aaa!” Sabine called, her voice sticky sweet as she reached out a hand, pointedly ignoring the boy in front of her. “I’ve been looking _all over_ for you, baby,” she crooned. Leia didn’t even know Sabine was _capable_ of crooning. Planning her response, she caught a glimpse of Ezra’s baffled and slightly panicked look and almost blew the whole thing by busting out laughing. Sabine threw her an annoyed glance, eyes widened pointedly at Leia, as if to say _get it together and_ _play along_.

Leia smirked back. _Challenge accepted._

She sidled up to Sabine, swishing her hips like a Twi’lek dancer in a holodrama. When they were face to face, she dropped her arms around Sabine’s shoulders and lowered her voice to a sultry whisper. “And now that you’ve got me, what do you want to do with me?”

Sabine’s eyes sparkled. “This,” she breathed, and pressed her lips to Leia’s.

* * *

It was a surprisingly good kiss, given the circumstances. Leia hadn’t been kidding about the stink, but Lasat cooking aside, her lips were warm and inviting, and her hair was down around her shoulders in loose chestnut waves that Sabine could only describe as sexy. And of course, the experience was made ten times sweeter by Ezra’s thunderstruck face.

Keeping him in the corner of her eye, she raked her fingers through Leia’s hair and kissed her even more fiercely. Ezra’s gaze slid to the ground and he quickly backed out of the room, muttering something about telling Hera and public displays of affection.

When she was satisfied that he was gone, she pulled away from Leia, grinning. “Force, Organa. No offense, but I had no idea that you were such a good actress.”

Leia punched her arm playfully. “Are you daring to imply that there’s anything the Princess of Alderaan _isn’t_ good at?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” she replied, rubbing her arm gingerly. “Especially not when she packs a punch like that one.”

Leia gave a smug smile. “Well, I’m pretty sure we sold it.”

“You think? You should’ve seen the look on his face. He practically bolted out of here— it was _fantastic_.” Sabine closed her eyes, savoring that last astonished look on Ezra’s face before he’d fled.

“Yeah, except now he’s probably run off to tell Hera, and Kanan, and Zeb, and Chopper, and before we know it they’re going to sit us down at the control table and have a conversation with us about _making good decisions_ and _being safe_.”

 _Osik_. Sabine hadn’t thought that far in advance. “Well, let’s just pray it doesn’t come to that. And Leia— thanks. I owe you one.”

“Damn right you do. And if we have to sit through a sex talk from Hera, you owe me _three_.”

Sabine laughed. “That’s fair.”

Leia grinned and gave a cocky, two-finger salute, then disappeared up the ladder.

**Author's Note:**

> listen leia x sabine is such a good rarepair..... come talk to me about them on my tumblr at [roguejedis](http://roguejedis.tumblr.com/links) where i'm continuously screaming about the lack of femslash!!!!!! 
> 
> thanks to [jynorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynorgana/pseuds/jynorgana%20) for beta-ing!


End file.
